


Afterlife

by KingShisui



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вновь пришло время кошмаров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015.  
> Оно очень странное. Первое в жизни автора описание насилия.

Вокруг Суо — ничего, кроме пустого неба.  
Он усмехается, думая: _чёрт возьми, наконец-то спокойствие_ , и шумно вдыхает морозный воздух полной грудью.  
Небо далёкое, высокое и бесконечное — оторвись от земли и будешь падать вверх вечно.  
Небо прозрачно-голубое — цвета силы Синего короля — и такое же холодное.  
Суо кажется, что его обугленные пальцы и края раны в груди покрываются тонкой коркой льда. Он в шутку пытается высвободить свою силу, чтобы растопить его, но внутри него больше нет огня. Пламенный лев уснул навеки где-то в клетке рёбер.  
Суо оборачивается, видит позади себя — на западе? — алые всполохи заката. Словно рана на небе кровоточит.  
Он закрывает глаза и понимает — вновь пришло время кошмаров.

***

Очередная уличная банда, не имеющая понятия, насколько опасно связываться с Хомрой. Шайка мальцов, которые даже толком драться не умеют, под предводительством чересчур агрессивного и безрассудного главаря.  
Гиены, сбившиеся в стаю.  
Суо сжимает окурок в кулаке и выпускает свою огненную силу на волю.  
Пламенный лев гулко рычит, начиная свою охоту: он вонзается клыками в человеческую плоть, рвёт её на части. Горячая кровь хлещет из открытых ран, прогорклый запах палёного мяса забивается в самую глотку; Суо вонзает горящие руки в тела бессчётного количества жертв, чувствуя под ладонями влажные внутренности и превращая кишки в месиво, и вырывает позвоночники. На лицах умерших — застывшие гримасы ужаса, окровавленные и обугленные глазницы, чёрные провалы раскрытых в немых криках ртов.  
Но пламенный лев и не думает останавливаться, собирая свою горящую жатву.  
Суо хватает членов банды за головы, кожа под его ладонями чернеет и покрывается пузырями, а черепа лопаются, как воздушные шарики. Куски мозгов и мяса падают на асфальт с мокрыми шлепками, кости ломаются с лёгким хрустким звуком, словно тонкие ветви дерева. То, что раньше было людьми, становится обгорелыми тушами.  
Всё заканчивается очень быстро.  
Пламенный лев сыто зевает и возвращается в клетку.  
Суо хмурится и пытается не дышать слишком глубоко, но тяжёлый горелый запах мяса щекочет ноздри, а кислый запах крови и раскиданных повсюду внутренностей оседает на языке. Он сплёвывает и осматривает трупы — вскрытые грудные клетки, обломанные рёбра, оторванные руки, обугленная, покрытая струпьями кожа, куски мяса, отошедшие от костей.  
Отвратительно.  
Суо поджигает банду — _ни крови, ни кости, ни пепла_ , произносит он про себя, словно молитву, которая поможет ему очиститься от крови на его руках. Огонь впивается в плоть трупов, поглощает их с жадностью голодного льва.  
Люди — хрупкие существа. Они сгорают прямо на его глазах, быстро, почти как куча сухих листьев.  
Суо смотрит на свои руки — они чёрные по локоть, сгоревшая кожа опадает хлопьями, темнеет палёное мясо. Он чувствует, как огонь пожирает его изнутри и глодает белые кости, как боль взрывается в мозгу и вспарывает внутренности. Суо зажмуривается и сжимает руками голову, уже зная, что вокруг него вместо города — пылающий ад.  
А затем ощущает, как холодный, острый металл вонзается в его грудь, и открывает глаза.

***

Суо ложится на кровать рядом с Мунакатой и расслабленно выдыхает. Он достаёт сигареты, прикуривает, а затем оборачивается к Мунакате — во сне тот непривычно беззащитен.  
— Друг пришёл навестить тебя, а ты спишь, Мунаката. Какое негостеприимство.  
Колотая рана в груди привычно жжёт, а аура Синего короля приятно холодит старые ожоги.  
Суо усмехается и думает: _чёрт возьми, наконец-то спокойствие_.

***

Поутру Мунаката просыпается в пустой постели, и ему чудится отголосок горячей ауры Красного короля и запах его сигарет. 


End file.
